Dirty Little Secret
by Lady Memet
Summary: Natsu agrees with a bet behind Lucy's back. But what if the bet includes her? Natsu is pretty sure he'll win without problems, but what happens when everything takes the wrong way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, guys. I had this idea and I had to write it. I'm sorry about the spelling and the grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters or plots. Hiro Mashima does. (:

**Genres:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Drama

**Language:** English

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** Natsu agrees with a bet behind Lucy's back. But what if the bet includes her? Natsu is pretty sure he'll win without problems, but what happens when everything takes the wrong way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dirty Little Secret <strong>_by _ollussa_

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Natsu was laying in his hammock.<p>

He felt stupid. _Really stupid_. How could he agree with Gray's fucking bet? He had done many stupid things before, but this one beats everything. Natsu hated that he agreed with it. But he was drunk, for God's sake. He doesn't think properly when he is drunk. Nobody does.

"I'm such a jerk." he muttered aloud. He had said '_yes_' to the bet. Now, when he was sober he can sincerely say that he is **a complete idiot**, from head to toes.

But there was a pretty good reason why Natsu agreed to this whole deal: He had to show Gajeel, Gray and Laxus that he wasn't as stupid, as they thought he was. Everyone in the guild had a mental image of Natsu as a ten-year old boy, who loves to fight with everyone and everything. He hated that. Damn, he wasn't as stupid and innocent as he seemed.

For example, he likes women. He just doesn't show it, unlike guys like Loke and Hibiki. Natsu doesn't want to be a freaking _womanizer_ like those two. _That's just plain disgusting!_

But even if he had a reason for agreeing, he knew that this bet was going to bring him many problems. Anyway, the bet was pretty simple. He knew he can manage to do it somehow. But he was sure that after that his relationship with Lucy was going to be dead. _For sure._

There was only one rule in the bet and it said: _If he can't seduce Lucy by the end of the week, he'll have to say to everyone in the guild that he is a __**gay**__. _Of course, that was Gray's _genius_ idea.

Gosh, Natsu was disgusted with himself right now. He knew he can _seduce_ Lucy. He was super attractive. It was simple, objective fact. He'd always been aware of that. But where was the point in doing it? Just to show some bastards from his guild that he isn't stupid? Is that it?

He and Lucy had been best friends for years. They've been through everything as a team and shared the best bond in the guild. They knew every little detail about each other. He didn't want to lose her friendship. **Never.** Natsu knew pretty well that he doesn't have any _romantic_ feelings for Lucy, but what if she liked him more than just a friend? Her heart was going to break, when the secret was revealed. _Poor girl._

Was Natsu really going to ruin everything between them, because of some bet? _What a pity._ However, He was a man with pride and he had to protect it. No matter what. He didn't want to be called _unmanly_ or _gay_.

''What mess have I gotten myself into?'' Natsu sighed. He stood up from the hammock. '_Let's end this fast.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please let me know your thoughts on this. Please review!<strong> _


	2. Ch 1: Hard To Get

**A/N:** Hello, guys_. _I'm **VERY** happy! Fairy Tail is rated as the most popular manga! ; ) _Yay! _

**Punctuation and sentence structure:**_ I'm sorry about the spelling and the grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters or plots. Hiro Mashima does. (:

**Replies to reviews:**

Whiskalefa - Yup. ;D Thanks for reviewing!

Fanficlover4000 - Thanks for reviewing!

ninjas r kool - Thanks for reviewing!

GreenxStrawberry  - Thanks for reviewing!

KirstyKakes - I'm working hard on the punctuation and sentence structure. I'm sorry about the spelling and the grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. I'm trying my best! :) Yeah, I think like you. Natsu isn't dense. He is very mature, actually. (_sometimes :D_) I think he is a hidden pervert! xD Thanks for reviewing!

- Tehee~! :D Thanks for reviewing!

Raquel kathleen – I'm happy that you like it. Thanks for reviewing!

kunoichiis - Thanks for reviewing!

Neko-Tiara - Hehe! :D _"... if I were Lucy I would castrated Natsu when ..._" Oh, yeah! That is a great idea, by the way! :D Thanks for reviewing!

queenJx - Thanks for reviewing!

thecolorofair - Thanks for reviewing!

LyssaLaa - Thanks for reviewing!

XoxoFairyTailXoxo - Thanks for reviewing!

Hinata99- Thanks for reviewing!

KidTantei - Thanks for reviewing!

Bubbleboss1022 - Thanks for reviewing!

NaLu Shipper - Thanks for reviewing!

**Thanks, guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dirty Little Secret <strong>_by _ollussa_

Chapter One: Hard to Get

* * *

><p>'<em>Huh?'<em> Lucy blinked twice, willing her eyes to focus, as she stared up at the ceiling.

_'What happened last night?__' _She winced as the pounding in her head grew worse the more she tried to think. She felt like her head was going to explode. _'__I remember __that I was on a party.. At the guild? Oh, It was Master's birthday!Yeah.. There was a drinking contest... '_ Lucy had some difficulty remembering much beyond that. But what had happened after that was pretty obvious. The more logical side of Lucy's brain felt like crying.

_'Holy fucking shit!'_ She shuddered. Glancing down at herself, she noted with relief that she was fully clothed. Her top was on and her skirt was on place, too. _Good._

After some minutes of staring in the ceiling, Lucy sat up groggily and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She noted to herself: _Don't drink alcohol. __**Never again. **_Silently sliding out of bed, she went to the bathroom. A shower would help a lot.

Once she was done showering, she leaved the bathroom. Lucy was walking across the hall to her room wearing only a towel, when there was a loud knock on the door. The blonde briefly wondered who it was? Probably, it was Erza. There was another sharp knock. Lucy remembered that Erza had a key and can come in if she wanted. Then, who?

"Who is it?" Lucy called out nervously.

"It's Natsu." The muffled response came back. Lucy calmed. It was just her ignorant-dimwitted-foolish-dense-idiotic-dopey-funny best friend. Nothing to worry about. Geez, she thought it was a thief or even a serial killer. Butwhy would a thief or a killer knock on the door when he can come in with violence? _Stupid her._

Lucy moved closer to the door, peering through the peep hole. She said worriedly. "Oh, my! Do you have a fever, Natsu?"

"Erm.. W-what?" the boy asked confused.

"Usually, you sneak in through the window." said Lucy and chuckled. "You are trying to learn some good manners, eh? _Not bad._"

Natsu decided to ignore that. "Can I come in?"

"Okay, just give me a minute and I'll let you in." Lucy moved away from the peep hole to get dressed.

"It's okay, I will co-" Natsu entered the room quickly. _Wait, what?_

His eyes widened as Lucy jumped back in fright clutching the towel around her naked body. Her wet hair dripped on the floor.

"_Oops._" Natsu grinned. "You should have told me, weirdo. I would have waited till you got dressed." His eyes traveled up Lucy's naked legs, past her towel covered body, stopping on her face. "Though, I'm not complaining. You don't have to be dressed in front of me."

"**Out.**" Lucy hissed blushing as she threw her arm out in the direction of the door.

"Nope.." Natsu said in an annoyingly cheerful sing-song voice.

"Leave now, **Natsu Dragneel**!" Lucy was getting angry. How dare he? This apartment was **hers**. **Her **apartment, **her** rules.

"_Never!_" laughed Natsu and Lucy didn't miss the mischievous smirk that appeared on his lips.

"Fuck you, idiot!" she screamed, her cheeks bright red.

"I wouldn't mind you fucking me, Lucy." Natsu smirked. The girl gaped at him, her face becoming even more red. She squealed as she smacked him in the head.

"_GET OUT OF MY ROOM!_" She blushed all shades of red as she threw all the objects around her at Natsu.

"I'm waiting for you outside." said Natsu and leaved the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Agh, stupid pervert!" Lucy cried out and went to her dresser. So, embarrassing. Lucy didn't like many things and being humiliated was one of them. _That's it!_ He was going to pay for that. That meant _war_.

* * *

><p>Gajeel and Gray watched from the bar as Natsu leaned down to whisper something into Lucy's ear, smirking like a hyena.<p>

"Dude, do you think he's going to do it?" Gajeel asked, watching the scene before them. "I'm talking about the _bet_."

"Well, it's not like we gave him much of choice." Gray answered as he also watched Natsu and Lucy.

"Man, you're genius. Your idea was amazing. This is going to be so much fun." Gajeel laughed and leaned on his chair. Making fun of Salamander was ridiculous, but Salamander making himself for fun was even funnier than seeing Elfman in tights. '_Gihihi!'_

Gray carefully watched as Lucy blushed and backed away from Natsu. She looked embarrassed and horrified at the same time. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"Oh, Bunny Girl is going to scream and kick him in the balls." chuckled Gajeel.

Gray laughed and nodded. "I think she'll scream and slap him in the face." he suggested.

They watched with rapt attention as Natsu grinned and winked at Lucy. She squealed, slapped him on the cheek _and_ then kicked him in the balls.

Gray looked over at Gajeel with a pleased smirk. "Draw, buddy."

"Draw." Gajeel nodded smugly, smiling mischievously. _Oh, how he loved that bet._

* * *

><p>Natsu paced back and forth in his room. What the fuck had possessed him to listen to those two assholes? Damn.<p>

He was just starting with the _seducing _and Lucy was already beating the crap out of him. That should've have been a harmless bet, right? Then, why was Lucy using violence? Natsu had three suggestions for her behavior.

First, she was _not-romantic_. **No.**

Second, she was on her period. **Not this one, too.**

Third, she was playing _hard to get_. Was it possible? Nah. _Maybe._ **Definitely. **That was it! Lucy was playing _hard to get_. Damn her.

Natsu stopped to pace around the room.

"_This means war_." he muttered under her breath, before a big grin appeared on his face.

Lucy thought she could win. _Ha!_ No way! If she played dirty, he was going to play dirtier. Oh_, poor girl._ She didn't knew with who she was messing with. She won the first round, but not the war.

Natsu could do this. He had to do this. Now, he had another reason for winning the bet. _He had to show Lucy that she wasn't as unavailable as she thought she was._

"Be ready Lucy, because this time Salamander is coming!" Natsu's smirk turned bigger, mischief, eviler, and sexier. Heh, she's just a _girl_. He was a _Dragon Slayer_. He can take her on anytime. This war was going to be like a piece of cake.

Now, Natsu Dragneel was _all fired up_. He was going to win, for sure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please let me know your thoughts on this. Please review!<strong>_


End file.
